


Craigslist Succubus

by akgerhardt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, but it's more fluffy gay furries, crack and vore solicitation, stomach and wing kink ig, this is indulgent as hell, warning for mild body horror and mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: local demon is a soft motherfucker
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 12





	Craigslist Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> (will remove note once edited)

He was looking for a shelf, honest. But the Personals section lured him over like a lanternfish. He skimmed them briefly: needing someone much stronger than him to help move far away for only ten bucks, a fake date for a family gathering with food for compensation, a driver for a long road trip, an offer of nude modeling, and… "services provided by HPOA in exchange for any form of affection." The wording alone caught his eye, so he decided to text the fellow out of curiosity. 

**GT: Howdy! Are you perchance the poster of that intriguing craigslist ad?**

**TT: That would be me. What can I do you for?**

He laughed to himself bemusedly, yet something behind the blunt text was downright enchanting for reasons beyond him.

**GT: Ah and assuming you are in fact *not* a serial killer i would like to schedule a meet and greet at your leisure!**

**TT: Hell yes.**  
**TT: I mean, no, I'm not planning to murder you. Just bone if things go well.**  
**TT: I should mention that I'd like this to become an ongoing thing. Trust me, there are plenty of perks involved.**

**GT: So sort of a buds with benefits arrangement?**

**TT: Essentially.**  
**TT: Unless, of course, fate decides to fuck with the "no strings attached" policy.**  
**TT: In that case, we'd just take it from there?**

**GT: Righto.**  
**GT: Er sounds okey doke to me! Names jake by the way.**

**TT: Dirk. A pleasure.**

They talked for a couple weeks (mostly watching movies while on the phone and exchanging bad memes) before deciding to meet at a coffee shop. Somehow, Jake recognized him before even seeing his face or hearing him. He almost swooned over his height and build but shook it off, hurrying to greet him. 

"Dirk! Hey, buddy!"

He turned around, taking a moment to recognize Jake before his eyes lit up and he cracked a smile. He shuffled past the tables and customers until they met across the room. 

"Hey yourself."

Jake extended his hand in greeting. Dirk offered a fistbump, and he shook it. They apologized over each other and laughed embarrassedly, both looking pretty nervous.

"You, uh. You look nice." 

"Likewise! The shorts are from a consignment shop, and the top was my gran's when she was a youngin."

"Clearly, she knows what's good. It's timeless."

"That's a downright spiffy shirt you're sporting!" 

"Glad you agree. It was a gift."

They got situated at the little table Jake had snagged by the window, Dirk dragging his chair out with a metal screech. Jake apologized again for no real reason, and so did he, sitting hastily and banging his knees into the underside of the table, for which he apologized a third time and was met with a third apology. 

There was something even more alluring about this man in the flesh. Like Jake, he was an awkward disaster, but when the sunlight caught his eyes, Jake could've sworn the amber became fire. He was lovely, enchanting in the most ridiculous ways, and his voice was so deep that it practically vibrated Jake like a bass amp. His hair was silver and looked incredibly soft, sculpted in long, feathery tufts that framed his face in an angelic manner. His skin looked even softer, honey-tan and flawless, sans scars. Most of them were covered by tattoos. He had a long, narrow snoot, sideburns, and a plethora of piercings in one ear. He smelled like fragrant orange blossoms, and, despite his broad figure towering over Jake, he didn't… _act_ intimidating. If anything, he seemed to be taking great effort to appear approachable, even slouching and slowing down when they walked. Now, he was hunched over the little sugar packet container, going on a quiet tirade about the sustainability of the product. Jake nodded along, trying to keep up even though it was depressing. Dirk ended his rant by popping the paper packet he was fidgeting with into his mouth and chewing it nonchalantly.

"I hope this isn't out of line, but… you're the loveliest person I've ever seen, fiction included. I can't believe I've met such a handsome devil!"

He snorted, swallowing. 

"Shit, dude, didn't think you'd be _that_ affected by my charm."

"Pardon?" 

"Do you actually want anything from here? I was just gonna refill my mug before heading out, if I can treat you."

"Gosh, that's kind… I'm alright, but thank you."

He nodded and headed up to the counter, ordering black tea with an unholy combination of add-ons. The barista was familiar enough with him to flip a bird when Dirk asked him to finish with "a lil extra sugar." It was visibly steaming even with the lid shut, but that didn't stop him from taking a long sip as they headed out. He held the door and then offered an elbow to Jake, who linked his nervously. It was difficult for them to walk like that given their drastic height and stride differences, so he switched to a shy handhold. 

"I should warn you that I'm a beast in the sheets."

"Figured as much, heheh."

"This your first rodeo?"

"I, ah. Unless you count being coerced. I'm sort of a late bloomer for other reasons as well."

"Oh, fuck. Sorry. That doesn't count for jackshit, and if you have a name and address I'd be happy to slurp their small intestines like sausage. Uh, hope you're safe now."

"Yeah, thanks, heh. It's just messy, the whole recovery schtick... But I'm at a place where I think trying to connect with people again might be nice." 

"That's good, at least. Let me know what you're comfortable with and if you ever come to a decision about the disemboweling."

Jake laughed, assuming he was joking. 

"Seriously- I get results."

"Much appreciated. So, where do you live abouts?"

"Assfuck Nowhere, the Underworld. It's like the Nether in Minecraft."

"Really? Man, I've met folks from your place of origin before, but your accent is undetectable."

"We have an accent? That's news to me."

"It's hard to see one's own dialect objectively."

"Fair."

"Is it really as sweltering and brimming with nightmare creatures as the internet says? Last I read, birds of prey learned how to weaponize fire." 

"Yeah, but apparently no one was going to tell me about that until now, either."

"Sounds hellish."

"I mean, it's implied."

"Ah, yes, the land Down Under! Heheh... Say, is Vegemite any good?"

"Never heard of that... I do have Vegeta merch, though."

"Sweet!"

"Love to give you a tour someday if things work out. You seem like the kind of guy who'd get a kick out of the infernal ecosystem from a safe distance, maybe do some stalagmite climbing, throw pebbles into lava and make a wish. You know, guy things."

"That'd be a BLAST, are you kidding?! I'd just need to save up for fare first."

"Not necessary. This tender palm-to-palm embrace more than covers the cost."

"Jeez, I. That's way too generous, but thank you."

"It's no biggie, really. I go back and forth pretty often." 

"Hmm…"

It was a misty morning, cool and damp in contrast to Dirk's miraculously smooth desert of a hand encompassing Jake's. Dirk used his free one to point out an apartment complex across the street.

"I room here with my friend, who invited me up in the first place. Technically, she summoned me, and you can imagine how well that went… Thanks to her, I have a designated couch to surf, but I'd feel weird about having dates there, you know?"

"For sure… In all honesty, I'm pretty excited about seeing where this arrangement leads us. Silly, I know, but it's a whole new world for me."

"No, you're right- I'm on the same page. And "excited" is cute on you. I mean, you were already cute, but please continue to look forward to things and tell me about them."

Jake rubbed his face against his arm as if scratching an itch, failing to hide his embarrassment. Dirk laughed softly.

"... You have a really nice laugh, and I hope you find more reasons to use it. You're quite lovely all around, you know."

"Careful- if we keep this going, you might end up telling me to smile more." 

"I would _never!"_

"Nice guys aren't born. They're made. You either die a Chad..."

"Jesus Christmas," he snorted, bonking into him lightly with his shoulder. Dirk feigned injury with comical exaggeration, then leaned on him and nearly took them both down.

"My bad." 

"You're good," he wheezed. "To be fair, your smile _is_ quite the sight." 

"You're on thin fuckin' ice."

"In a good way! You've got an adorable set of chompers." 

"Adorable? What are you, some kinda monsterfucker? These bad boys are _lethal."_

He flashed the jaggedy things for emphasis. 

"I believe you. But they are absolutely stunning like the rest of you." 

"Thanks, I think." 

…

"Can I. Can I pok-"

"Later. We're in public, dude." 

"Suppose you've got a point there."

"... You're really not freaked out by my overall existence? Like, not only have you _met_ other people like me, but were fine knowing their true selves and lifestyles?"

"What sort of queries are those? Of course I don't give a hoot! Only a fool would buy into the stereotypes the media markets. It's my firm belief that one's merit is unrelated to their circumstances of origin. And for chrissake, I don't care about so-called promiscuity! If I did, I wouldn't have pursued you!"

Dirk fell silent long enough for Jake to worry he said something wrong, but then he spoke, voice quiet and unsteady.

"You can't just say things like that without giving me a warning to emotionally barricade myself." 

"Sorry."

"M'kiddin'... Looks like I won the monsterfucker lottery."

"You're no monster! It would be an honor to, er, play pool with you."

"Subjective, but ditto."

They ambled for another block or so before Jake stopped and fumbled around his trenchcoat pockets until he found his keys. He led him up several flights of a rusty outdoor staircase and then unlocked his door with a grandiose sweep.

"Aaand here we are! Mi casa es tu casa, compadre." 

"Hah, you said that in a whiter way than actual white people. Guess caucacity is contagious." 

"I never claimed to be cultured." 

Dirk shed his coat and kicked off his shoes while Jake relocked the door.

"Just- Yeah, just make yourself at home. Be back in a jiffy!" 

"Mind if I change? Gets kind of uncomfortable keeping up appearances." 

"Not in the least! Let your hair down, all that jazz. I'd like to see the real you!"

"Thank you. Seriously."

He left to hang up their coats and snag his box of thrifted movies. When he returned, he found an actual demon chilling on his couch. He scrambled backwards with a squeak and several creative expletives, wide-eyed. Dirk stiffened and raised his brows (along with his ears, feathers, and fur) in alarm, head twisting around like an owl to face him.

"... You good?"

Jake vaguely registered the familiarity, but he was already lightheaded and desperate to escape. He missed the door and slumped against the wall in slow motion, slew of old man curses fading as he blacked out. 

* * *

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. Gave me a scare there." 

…

…

…

"Christ on a tricycle…"

"Still me, but I'd like to see that. Uh, do you need anything? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head in a daze as Dirk helped him up and then carefully lowered him onto the couch. 

"You… You're…"

"Hm?"

…

"Horny."

"Yeah. But I won't do anything you're not up for."

"I… No, the- the…" he gestured vaguely at his appearance. "Please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"I consider myself real, as tragic as my existence is."

…

"Are you going to... tear my heart out and use it as a stress ball or something?" 

"What? No… Did something change besides me? I thought you anticipated... this."

"I've no clue how _anyone_ might anticipate this…"

…

"Did you- Do you not know that I'm a succubus?" 

"A suck you whosit?"

"A sex demon. The kind who sucks you off for energy, yes. I'm also a bottom, but I don't really have a preference regarding power dynamics or lack thereof."

"Whoah… So you're going to drag my soul down to the firey depths of Hell after these wanton acts?"

"Also a no. Unless you're into that. Honestly, I was just looking for a fuckbuddy-slash-sustainable food source. No strings attached. What you guys classify as demons are just freaky, extradimensional creatures who generally thrive in heat, can warp across the fabric of space, and exist by sapping other beings' lifeforces and converting them into energy- flesh, blood, consciousness, nut, emotions, physical contact... I evolved humanways to lure poor, unsuspecting souls in like a penis flytrap, but my preferred style is so similar to hookups that I was just never going to reveal my true form. That is, until you started acting like you already knew the deal and were fine with it."

…

…

…

"I thought you were Australian." 

Dirk was caught off-guard and started cracking up. His teeth were even larger and sharper-looking than before, but Jake's fright was already wearing off. He relaxed into the novelty of the fluffy man beside him, appreciating his impossible softness. It was _luxurious;_ cashmere and fleece had nothing on him.

"I mean, I'll still be your mate. Assuming I haven't traumatized you." 

"That's quite alright. Just was a doozy of a surprise, eheheh."

"So, you're not scarred?"

He shook his head, which was gradually sinking into Dirk's chest floof.

"Copacetic… If you don't mind the intrusiveness, do you… do you bathe in conditioner? Because cripes…" 

"I'd tell you my regimen, but then I'd have to k-word you." 

Jake roused out of his pleasant trance enough to lean up with kissy lips. Dirk laughed through his nose, billowing warm air over Jake, before closing the gap with his equally unfathomably soft, two-toned tan lips. A small sigh escaped him as Jake melted into it, attempting to map out his mouth. Dirk squeezed Jake's hair just enough to distract him, and then he was sucking on Jake's tongue, demonstrating just how skilled his forked variation was. 

They parted less for air than for Jake to grapple with the overwhelming sensations. He wiped the fucking citrus-flavored "saliva" off before flopping atop Dirk, giddy and slightly winded.

"Guessin' it suffices to say I took your breath away," he rumbled. 

"Clearly I'm batting with a league pro here. Sorry for my lackluster performance."

"That lends the image of tongues flinging spitballs back and forth."

"Oh no."

"But you're fine. I don't do this to be impressed, and you can't physically sweep me off my hooves. I do it for the intimacy. And your delicious energy. Tastes like lemon grass."

"Oh… Ah, thanks."

"My pleasure."

…

"Uh-"

"You're cute. Sorry, what were you going to say?"

"... Pff. I'm not fuckin' cute- I'm a sexy beast."

"That too. But by Jove, you're… so cuddly and _adorable…"_

"You're still on thin ice, bro."

"Would it be weird if I just sort of cherished you in the tactile manner?"

"Probably. But I'm weirder, so knock yourself out."

"Yesss." 

He wasted no time in petting his wings, tentatively at first. Dirk took it upon himself to grab a pillow, scoot off the couch, lay on his stomach, and spread both pairs out for easy access. They were far, far bigger in proportion to his body than the fictional winged humanoids Jake knew of, wide enough to take up most of the floor despite still being somewhat folded. They were also impossibly soft like the rest of him, fine yet durable with the largest feathers he'd ever seen. Each one glimmered when the sun hit it, illuminating their hues and markings. He began with light touches but became bolder and started really getting in there as he progressed, encouraged by the pleased clicky purrs and throaty noises. They flexed involuntarily whenever he reached a sweet spot. Dirk wiggled a bit as he neared the middle of his back, groaning in pleasure and practically drooling. Jake straddled his waist and just continued to dig his nimble digits under and around the base of each quill, freeing the occasional loose or damaged ones and realigning the others. 

Where they met his body was something else. It was a whole extra set of limbs, and they were supported by a broader chest that didn't follow human anatomy. In fact, he wagered that Dirk may well have an extra set of pectoral bones in there. It was kind of unnerving, to be frank. His neck ruff, talons, scaley sections, and second torso-to-wings fit an avian well enough, but the rest was a veritable clusterfuck, like some kind of chimera birdtaur. Even his spine was abnormal, protruding triangular ridge plates like a goddamn stegosaurus from the base of his skull down that were made of the same obsidian material as his horns, hooves, and claws. None of it was coarse, but it did have a grooved surface in some places. Jake inspected the plates with fascination as he kneaded both sides of his back and neck. There was symmetry in their designs, but of the natural variety. 

In any case, Dirk was enjoying himself at the hands of this tiny dude he just met and was more than happy to be studied. 

"Say… Sorry if this is speciesist, but doesn't your kind have sharp tails?" 

"Mnnmg… I have one, but it's equal parts deadly and terrifying."

"Highly doubt that."

"Y'wanna see?"

"Please!"

"Mhmmm," he yawned as he stretched, flexing his claws to ward off sleepiness. It unfurled from his tailbone like a horrid Jacob's Ladder whip connected to his spine ridges and made of the aforementioned obsidian stuff, each segment longer and pointier than the last until the final one looked like an actual dirk, sharpened and polished. The whole thing had to be at least three yards long if it was straight. Jake tensed atop him, edging away from it.

"Ok, ah, it's been seen."

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, folding it up and tucking it back under his tailfeathers. "If it's any consolation, there's no other secret transformer quirks up my sleeves. Or ass." 

"It is indeed, thank you."

"Anytime." 

…

"If you prefer, I can stay in human form."

"No! … Er, that's not necessary. You look wicked and I am very much enthusiastic about continuing this cultural enrichment. Wicked in the cool way, that is." 

"Just lemme know if you change your mind at any point. Or if you want to switch it up."

"That's much appreciated." 

He scooted higher to finish the massage and then placed a kiss on the nape of his neck before administering scritches into the surrounding fluff with both hands. Dirk shivered, and it puffed up a bit before going flat in relaxation. 

"Fuckin' hell, Jake, you're doin' all the work. No one's ever… treated me like this. 

…

Then again, you're a tender little snack, and all of my flings to-date were just one night stands as a human. I only revealed my true form to you because I assumed you knew and were into that kind of thing. Won't kinkshame if the latter applies." 

"You're ridonkulously pettable. And snuggly. But I can't say that I'd _prefer_ to boil your cabbage like this… In all fairness, I've a plethora of fetishes to compensate." 

"Yeah? Care to share?" 

"It's, ah. Mostly those things we texted about."

"I'd turn blue if I could."

"That's just about the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I think I can grant some of your other wishes, though. To an extent." 

"What about you? What are your fantasies?"

"Oh, you know." 

"Ah… I must say, you are a skilled roleplayer." 

"The demonic furry saunters up to you and shows off his maw with a seductive lick. Then he vores you with his stussy and jerks himself off to it. Insert unruly bodily noises." 

"Color me seduced," he laughed. "I didn't know I was dealing with an improv master as well!"

"I'm just full of surprises, man. Why don't you climb in there and take a look for yourself?"

"So brazen!"

"What can I say? Hungry dudes make do."

…

"Oh, you're serious." 

"Damn right. I'll suck you off if you get in my mouth.

…

Sorry, too far?" 

"No, I just. Er. This is all new to me, heh…"

"I don't mind working up an appetite."

"Would you… I hate to dash your dreams, but would you perhaps be amenable to just… staying like this for the evening?"

"Course. Don't even think about trying to please me, because I'm already over the fuckin' moon. And I can subsist on nut-free affection. If you're game with hunkering down for another shitty movie marathon, I'll be full for at _least_ a couple days." 

"My movies are choice, but that makes you even cuter…" 

"Now you're just being contrary." 

"Hush," he snickered, ruffling his hair before getting up to retrieve the box. 

"If you're looking for cuddly, though, I can supply."

"Is that so?"

"Damn right. I'm a certified cuddleslut, so hurry back."

"Can't argue your snuggle factor."

Dirk seemed content to just chill on the rug, so Jake snagged the other pillow and some blankets from the couch. 

"Any preference? We've got quite the selection to choose from." 

He rolled over lazily to rifle through the VHS tapes, taking care not to damage any with his oversized-but-filed claws.

"You really are a thrift store buff… Oh, holy shit, _Fraggle Rock?_ Sign me the fuck UP."

"As you wish~"

He popped it in, hit the rewind button, and then perched atop Dirk's bird belly, which had a lot of give like a beanbag filled with down. He sank into it, and Dirk curled around him. He nestled his head in Dirk's chest ruff, tucked above his heart. Dirk wrapped his wings around him and sighed contently. He started droning throaty purr rumbles as Jake began caressing him.

"Gimme those good good tummy rubs. Please."

"Like… Like a dog?"

"Do you want me to beg?" he deadpanned, voice flat.

"That's not necessary! Christ, you're quite the character…"

"Thought I prepared you for that much. I mean, you have to realize that I'm kinky as hell. You can't shame me more than I already have." 

"So, I just-"

"Just get _all_ up in my guts. Work your magic with those nimble digits." 

"Alright, ah…"

He placed his palms on Dirk's stomach and began to knead tentative circles. Dirk sighed blissfully, arching into the touch when Jake added his fingers to work the surrounding areas. 

_"Mmng, god......_ R- Right th- ah! Yesss."

His leggy twitched as he squirmed under his touch. Jake kept working his whole abdomen but frequented the sweet spot.

"Fuckin'... you're way too good at this. 'Specially for someone without experience, the hell."

He went lighter and shakier when he traced the contours of his abs and pet the fluff that connected his chest ruff to happy trail, nerves betraying just how flustered he was becoming. 

"You're so lovely… I can hardly believe someone as wonderful as you exists, human or otherwise."

"Nn… No, you."

"Heh… C. Can I-" 

"My body is your jungle."

Jake snorted embarrassedly, then hesitated before leaning in to ghost his stomach with his lips. Dirk's pulse jumped and fuschia flickered briefly under the tan, toned muscles facing Jake, who broke the almost contact, dumbfounded. 

…

"You, ah…" 

"Me?" he smiled down at him, bemused.

"There was pink," Jake gestured uselessly.

"Yeah."

…

"I don't know why I thought it was worth mentioning, given the circumstances. Eheh."

"Far from the strangest aspect of me... Technically, it's you."

…

"So, you _are_ sapping my lifeforce away? Is it... another vore thing?"

"No, and yes. Your essence is safe."

"That's great, but I'd like it to stay attached to me, thanks much!"

"I mean, no as in I'm not taking anything from you. More like I'm harvesting the vibes you're giving off. And they're fuckin' tasty." 

"With all due respect, I haven't the slightest clue what you're prattling on about." 

"In my defense, it ain't exactly easy to explain… The energy you emit just goes to waste otherwise, anyway."

Dirk sat up enough to pat his torsos with a paw and talon respectively before deadpanning, "These bad boys can hold so much love. God _damn."_

He then settled back down and let Jake contemplate that while he stole the remote to finally start the damn movie. The annoying crackling sound stopped, and the annoying previews began. 

"Ohhhh. I think I understand now. Like how a solar panel isn't harming the sun?"

"Essentially."

Jake went back to his original position, cozy and warm. All bets were off once there was anything playing on the screen. 

"Isn't this shit free online somewhere? Could save you a lot of effort."

"I prefer the genuine experience! And also not rotting in prison." 

"Fair," he smirked. "We can't all be bad boys."

"I'm afraid this isn't going to work out if you refer to yourself as a bad boy on a regular basis."

"It's ironic, probably. Though I'd put it on a studded jacket for shits and giggles." 

"That much would be justified."

"There's a redemption arc for me yet."

…

"Man, I wish I could find _Ferngully_ somewhere... The preview is a siren song, yet it remains elusive despite me finding far lesser-known flicks in dusty cases."

"I can sort of sympathize. Have a bucketlist of obscure artifacts to give me some semblance of a will to live… Like, a lime green lego. They stopped making those, but like hell am I going to buy it online. No, I'm going to find one out in the wild, and then I can die. Ideally." 

"Wouldn't plastic stuff melt where you live?" 

"Nah. That's what thermal-powered fridges are for."

"Yowza, now _that_ is innovation! Your home sounds so cool, man!"

"It's ok. I prefer being a couch surfer here to having my own roof there, if that makes sense. Gets kind of depressing between the violence and isolation in an otherwise inhospitable place... Like, if you lived on Mars with a handful of capitalists."

"I think I understand... Partially because I just plain don't belong _anywhere._ I can't… connect with people in the societal sense, and I find it suffocating to be around anyone for long no matter how much I love them. I'll _never_ keep a job or friend group at this rate..."

"That's rough... Though, we might have opposite problems. I'd offer to trade places if the literal bloodthirsty monsters and hellfire factors weren't involved." 

"Appreciate the sentiment… At least you've found your niche on Earth, right?"

"Somewhat. The thing is, I'm also rank at socializing, but I'm a lonely motherfucker. Hence clinging to just about everyone who lets me." 

They fell quiet, engrossed in the marionette puppets' nuisances. Jake played with the toe beans on one of Dirk's pseudo paws idly, marveling at just how large and fluffy it was. Not even a lynx could top it… His hooves rivaled a Clydesdale in both size and flowy hair factor, which struck him as odd, considering he'd only ever heard of goat features associated with the occult. His third set of limbs, the bird ones, ended with enormous talons, which fit well enough. The chimera of a man was a marvel to behold, let alone be held by. He feared he'd never want anything less than wing blankets from that point forward. 

The overwhelming comfort was enough to lull him to sleep despite his determination to watch the ending that he'd practically memorized, and he only stirred when Dirk jostled him around unintentionally as he dreamt, quiet snores uninterrupted by his half-flutters and jerking limbs. Jake was not immune to fondness at the sight. It was strange to end up so close in both the literal and metaphorical sense, considering they'd known each other for mere weeks and he'd rarely been in sync with anyone in even the platonic sense. This was… nice. He nestled closer and let himself drift off, finally knowing how it felt to be safe and wanted. 


End file.
